Tig Trager
Alexander "Tig" Trager is a fictional character on the FX television series Sons of Anarchy, played by Kim Coates. He is the Sergeant-at-Arms of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club's Charming, California chapter and is the gang's most violent member. Trager is extremely fond of women, and is the mechanic in both meanings of the word. He is extremely loyal to Clay Morrow, the club's President, his wife Gemma and the club. He harbors a mutual dislike for Vice-President, Jax Teller. His often callous demeanor hides a person with unlikely sensitivity and strong loyalty. Biography Not much is mentioned about Trager's past but it is likely that he is a native of Charming and that he has served time in prison. It is explained in a deleted scene from Season One that he is former US Military. He is in his late 40s or early 50s and is the Sergeant-at-Arms of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club's Mother Charter, which means that he is responsible for discipline within the charter's jurisdiction. His "day job" is working as a mechanic at the Teller-Morrow auto shop, and he is often used by the gang to carry out killings. He also has two daughters he sees a couple of times each year. Their names are Dawn and Fawn. He suffers from Pediophobia, a fear of dolls, which Sons of Anarchy creator Kurt Sutter actually has. Season One Series One began with the Sons of Anarchy finding their weapon storage warehouse being burned down. When they arrived at the scene, police were already investigating. Gun parts and the corpses of two illegal immigrants were found inside. Later that night, all of the chapter's members attend a meeting ("Church") where they are informed that it was the Mayans, a rival biker gang, who destroyed the warehouse and that they are now storing the guns in San Leandro. They decide that they will ride out to San Leandro the next night and steal the weapons back. Clay, Jax, Chibs Telford and Tig all go to the industrial storage warehouse in San Leandro and locate the guns but are interrupted by four men who turn up in a car outside. Clay and Chibs take care of the men, three of which are Mayans and the other is a member of the Nordics. The group then take the weapons, bomb the warehouse and flee. When they arrive back in Charming, Tig comes forth and tells Clay that the bodies of two women found at the warehouse were Mexican prostitutes and that he had been having sex with them, and allowed them to stay in the warehouse as they had no where else to go. Also that his DNA is in the police database. Clay orders Tig and Bobby Munson, the club's Treasurer, to get rid of the bodies by any means necessary. The pair then retrieved the corpses from the police site and burned them in a furnace at the local morgue. Unexpectedly Tig says a heartfelt prayer over their bodies. When local businessman Elliot Oswald went to the Sons of Anarchy and asked them to find the man who raped his 13-year-old daughter, they quickly agreed. When the gang find that the man is one of the carnies from the nearby travelling carnival, they go there, retrieve the rapist, and torture and murder him. Tig proved to be a capable fighter during the brawl with the carnies, and showed off his psychotic side by biting a man's ear off. When a Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives agent arrived in Charming and began investigating the club, they moved their weapons to Indian Hills, Nevada, where their brother club the Devil's Tribe are based. Tig and Juice Ortiz were stuck with the task of stealing a truck to transport the guns in. Juice drugged the guard dogs of the truck yard with crystal meth and then broke in. The drugs only made the dogs more fierce, however, and Tig was pursued aggressively as he made his way to the truck. When Juice wanted to shoot the dogs Tig prevented their death by drugging them properly. When they arrived at the Devil's Tribe clubhouse, they were extremely disappointed that they had missed the party. Clay knew of Tig's fondness for women, however, and set him up with three women for sex. The next day, the Mayans attacked the clubhouse and he, and the others, fought them off with a shotgun. Otto Delaney and a number of other imprisoned SAMCRO members have been protecting Chuck in Stockton prison. He is wanted by the Triads because he stole money from them, then informed on a number of their members when he was arrested. When Clay and Jax went to visit Otto in prison, he told them that if they protected Chuck when he was released, he would inform them on where the Triads keep their money. They agreed and sent Bobby and Tig to pick him up from prison and bring him to the clubhouse. SAMCRO intended on waiting until the restaurant, where the money is stored, was closed until they raided it, but Chuck's frequent unconscious masturbating was unbearable for them and they decided to raid the restaurant straight away. However, just after they stole the money and some counterfeiting plates, the Triads turned up. Instead of starting a war, Clay decided to make a deal; SAMCRO handed over Chuck and the plates, and the Triads let them keep the stolen money. Meanwhile, Kyle Hobart, a disgraced former SAMCRO member, went to Jax and asked him if the Sons wanted in on his deal selling stolen car parts. Jax accepted and invited him to the clubhouse that night. This was a set-up, however, to punish him for not having his SOA tattoo removed after being disowned by the club. At the clubhouse, they tied him up and Tig carried out the task of removing the tattoo, using a blowtorch. Workmen working for the Water and Power Board near the highway dug up three skeletons, two of which were Mayans killed in the war of 1992. The other was Lowell Harland, Sr., a mechanic at Teller-Morrow. He was killed for being a "junkie rat". To stop the bodies from being identified, Tig, Clay and Jax broke into the local morgue and were prepared to steal the bones. However, the corpses had already been identified. In the morgue, Tig told Clay that he has had sex with corpses. He, Bobby and Piney started a brawl at a local bar, in order to distract the police. This then gave Jax and Opie a chance to break into the police station and free Cherry, who had been arrested. After the clubhouse was raided and Bobby was arrested for the murder of Brenan Hefner, because Jax covered up the fact that Opie froze and the hit did not go off as planned, Tig and Clay suspected Opie of being the witness that identified him. It was another person, who witnessed the hit because of Opies mistake, but it would not have been possible for her to see this if the original plan went down. When Opie turned up at the clubhouse, Juice suggested they check his car. Tig checked his car for bugs and found a microphone. He also found a recording device in his mobile phone. Both were planted by the ATF without Opie's knowledge. Clay and Tig then decided to kill him. Tig and Clay met with Laroy, the leader of the One-Niners to make a deal. They agreed that SAMCRO would set up a meeting with the Mayans and sell them some guns, and after the Sons left, the Niners would take out the Mayans and keep the guns as payment. However, the Niners attacked during the deal and tried to kill both the SOA and the Mayans. During the shoot-out, Tig attempted to kill Opie by shooting him in the back of the head, but found himself unable to do so. Later that night, a celebration was held as Jax's baby son was released from the hospital. As Opie and his wife, Donna, left the party, they decided to switch cars. Opie took Donna's car to drive his children home and Donna took Opie's pick-up truck. Believing Opie was driving, Tig followed the pick-up in an SUV (which he stole from a car park of a local bar) and shot Donna with a MAC-10. In order to make it look like a ghetto-style shooting, he removed his colors and wore a balaclava. He left his mobile phone with his bike and vest, so when Clay tried to phone him and tell him not to make the hit, after Wayne Unser informed him that Opie was not a snitch, he did not get the message. Rosen, the club's lawyer, met with SAMCRO and told them that the ATF have put a warrant out for Opie's arrest and that he will most likely get convicted of Hefner's murder because of the witness. Tig went with Clay and Juice to meet with Vic Trammel and offered him money to reveal the location of the witness. Trammell didn't know, however, so they went to Elliot Oswald. They again blackmailed him with the knife that he used to kill the rapist earlier in the season, this time to get his friends in the US Attorney to tell him the witness' case number and location. Clay then sent Chibs, Happy and Tig to kill the witness, who was at a safe house in San Joaquin. Two sherriffs and a female ATF agent were guarding the house, but they managed to knock them unconscious and break in. Tig initially had doubts about killing the witness when he saw that she was a teenage girl, and Happy volunteered to do it instead, but he eventually stepped up. However, just before he shot her, Jax came in and stopped him from doing it at gunpoint. Jax told Chibs and Happy to leave and threatened the witness into leaving the state. He then beat Tig up for killing Donna. Season One ended at Donna's funeral the next day, which was attended by Sons of Anarchy from all over the country. There, Jax, and the rest of SAMCRO stared at each other and it was plain to see that the club was coming apart from inside. Season Two In episode two, Tig is involved in a fight with bodyguards of a pornographer as the club becomes partners with Luann. The very end of the episode, the audience is specifically shown Tig watching Gemma intently. He adores Gemma and appears to perceive that there is something very wrong with her. Jax and Clay are very preoccupied with their own problems and have not realized that a woman as strong as Gemma should not be so shocked and disturbed by a car crash. Gemma has told none of the SOA members that she was gang raped by the white separatist group L.O.A.N (League of American Nationalists) so that Clay would not do anything rash. They all seem to believe the car crash story, except for Tig who obviously suspects that someone did something terrible to her. He is caught by bounty hunters for a warrant for him in Oregon for assault and public nudity. He's later rescued by Jax, Chibs, Happy, Half Sack, and Piney. He is shown to feel remorse to some extent over accidentally killing Opie's wife Donna. In one scene, he attempts to reach out emotionally and comfort Opie by telling him about a beloved girlfriend that he had lost years before. He shows sympathy again later in the season 2 when the Triads offer to give Chuck Marstein back to SAMCRO, but Clay refuses. Knowing that the Triads will just kill Chuck, Tig shows a sudden soft side and offers to help him and set him up as the bookkeeper at Luann's studio. Clay looks surprised, but lets it go. In episode "Balm," he eats shrooms and is seen in a field crying and apologizing to a small Native American doll. It could be implied that he is apologizing to Donna. In the episode "Service," the audience sees Tig in his deepest depression yet: while he was at the Morrow house getting guns, Gemma comes out in a bathrobe after her shower and says hello. Tig gives her an affectionate hug and a kiss. Gemma goes to a closet to get her guns to donate, reaching up to a top shelf. Tig offers to get the box down for her, but accidentally knocks it to the ground. While he is on his knees to pick up the fallen boxes, Gemma makes advances towards him, which he returns. They almost have sex, but after seeing a picture of Clay and Gemma together, Tig refuses to do anything that might hurt the Morrows' marriage, presumably out of loyalty to both Gemma and Clay. Later in the episode, he also reveals to Opie that it was he who killed Donna after Stahl set him up as a rat. Close to the end of "Service," he tells Clay that Gemma just needs to know her husband still wants her. In the episode "The Culling," Tig is shown to have a bad relationship with a member of the Tacoma chapter of the Sons of Anarchy. During the big fight at the end of the episode he again showed his crazy side when he bit a member of A.J. Weston's gang on the face. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Alive Category:SAMCRO Members